


Comfortably Numb

by IridescentStar



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentStar/pseuds/IridescentStar
Summary: Ligada a una historia descrita como bizarra, comprender el por qué de las situaciones en las que se ve envuelta podrían volverla más fuerte... Si es que el amor no termina destruyéndola primero.
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Esta historia ha surgido directamente de roleplay. El personaje principal y algunos otros son de mi autoría, sólo adaptado a la historia de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, propiedad de Hirohiko Araki.

_**Quando l'amore diventa poesia** _

> _"La grandeza viene de pequeños comienzos (Sic Parvis Magna)" **— Sir Francis Drake**_

Hace mucho tiempo no se veía llover de esa manera en Sicilia. Torrente imparable arreciaba contra los negocios, entre las calles, una llovizna que incluso parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para quebrar las ventanas de las casas cercanas a la costa. 

Corría el año de 1984, incierto realmente en qué punto del mismo, mas esta historia no refiere precisamente en qué fecha se marcó el encuentro, sino la fecha en que dio inicio el cuento de la pequeña princesa que deseaba ser una sirena. 

Inició con el encuentro de un dos personas que, en un inicio, entre sí no parecían tener nada en común. 

Ella era joven, veinticinco años recién cumplidos, además también de un divorcio mediático recién ejecutado, a sus espaldas cargando con un pequeño de dos años que sería el único real orgullo que obtuviese de parte de su marido. Romanella se consideraba a sí misma demasiado para otros, una mujer cuyos estándares no podían rebajarse a ser la patética esposa de un triste comerciante. Ella quería más, deseaba tanto que no hubo manera de evitarle un destino peor. 

Conocer a Dio Brando fue su sentencia de muerte. 

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. Una noche en el muelle sólo observando al océano, tan hermoso e imponente, y más tarde un hombre que se acercó a ella con una expresión cansada en el rostro, pero un porte tan elegante que era imposible negarse a seguir con la conversación. Enamorada de todo lo que ese desconocido proyectaba, Romanella por fin conoció a aquel a quien llamaría después el amor de su vida, más las circunstancias no podían ser más equivocadas para ella. 

Excusada tal vez por ser tan ingenua, o por querer aspirar a más de lo que podía conseguir, ella fue solamente una víctima más que después se convertiría en victimaria, llena de un rencor que nunca pudo dejar salir por completo. Porque esa niña que nació meses después de esa unión le arrebató al amor de su vida, le quitó la atención, le quitó el cariño, heredando alegría junto con un carisma que le pareció molesto, deleznable. 

Era su antítesis, una niña salida de sus entrañas que era capaz de atraer la mirada de un hombre que se suponía sólo debía tener ojos para ella. 

Pero no siempre la historia fue así, hubo antes de todo un momento en que realmente sintió que su vida estaba realizada, que no necesitaba más que a esa bebé en sus brazos para sentirse completa. 

Alessandro preguntaba cada día por su nueva hermanita, y a pesar de sentirse amedrentado por el hombre que se decía nueva pareja de su madre no dejaba que nadie se acercase, diciéndose caballero de la princesa que estaba por nacer. Era un niño, no podían pedirle que no fantaseara con ser el héroe de esa bebé que venía en camino, no podían pedirle que fuese indiferente a ello si significaba que tendría alguien a quién proteger. Romanella creía firmemente que esa niña sería tan perfecta como aquel que tanto la procuraba. 

Era hija del hombre del que se enamoró en circunstancias adversas. Lo triste no fue que tardó en conocer las intenciones detrás de ello, sino que cuando lo hizo pareció no importarle absolutamente nada más; loca, obsesionada, con el rencor plasmado a plomo en su alma. 

Cuando nació, el mundo parecía empeñado en evitar su llegada.

Afuera la tormenta no amainaba, impedía la llegada de una ambulancia para asistir a Romanella que entró en trabajo de parto, con nadie más que Alessandro y la partera para apoyarla. 

Dolía como el maldito infierno, sentía que su cuerpo cedía, que sus huesos crujían y se desmoronaban al paso de los segundos, hechos trizas por el esfuerzo al intentar dar a luz por su cuenta. La partera no conseguía tranquilizarla, mucha sangre y poca luz debido a la tormenta afuera, la energía eléctrica yendo y viniendo sin dar oportunidad a recuperación; la luz de las velas no era suficiente, y el llanto de Balzaretti se hacía cada vez más fuerte. 

—¡Ya no puedo! —gritó desesperada. 

—Vamos, Nella, sólo un poco más, tú puedes, ¡puja! 

Un último esfuerzo, Alessandro oculto tras las cortinas en un intento por cubrir sus oídos y no escuchar a su madre llorar de esa manera. No hubo llanto, pero la bebé había nacido. 

Tenía un tamaño inferior al normal, estaba débil, pálida, y apenas respiraba. 

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Romanella no fue consciente del momento en que los paramédicos llegaron y comenzaron a moverse por todos lados. Sus sábanas estaban teñidas de rojo, una escena que por suerte el pequeño Alessandro pudo sortear gracias a la intervención de la partera. Ella se llevó al niño con la intención de cuidar de él mientras su madre estaba en el hospital recibiendo la atención adecuada. Eran horas críticas, minutos que podrían significar la vida o la muerte para la recién nacida. 

Aunque la tormenta seguía arreciando, por fortuna los implementos dentro de la ambulancia fueron suficientes para ganar un poco más de tiempo. Tanto madre como hija corrían peligro, y era apremiante ganar tanto tiempo les fuera posible para salvar a ambas. Posibilidades había, sólo quedaba tomarlas todas y en el momento correcto, o podría haber una tragedia en ese lugar. 

Sí, el destino podría ser terrible, pero no estaba seguro de arrebatarle a esa recién nacida el último hálito de vida cuando tenía tanto por vivir, tanto que hacer, tanto que conocer. La vida no era fácil; empezaba con algo complicado, empezaba sufriendo en un mundo que quizás tenía preparadas cosas más grandes para la princesa que pudo ser rescatada de las garras de la muerte justo a tiempo. 

Prematura, demasiado prematura, complicaciones que adelantaron bastante el trabajo de parto y le dieron a una bebé muy delicada como para tener esperanzas en que sobreviviría. Todavía recordaba los movimientos erráticos esa misma mañana y los espasmos que pronto desembocaron en un sangrado profuso que sólo se acrecentó mientras las manecillas del reloj no paraban de avanzar. Alessandro se deshacía en lágrimas de terror y desesperación en tanto sus manos temblorosas trataban de sujetar el teléfono; así fuese con balbuceos pudo darse a entender para conseguir ayuda y rescatar a su madre. 

Horas pasaron, terribles, lentas y tortuosas mientras Romanella se estabilizaba, una preocupación inmensa creciendo en su pecho al creer que había perdido al fruto de su amor; ¿qué diría Dio? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que la niña murió y que no tuvo la fuerza para aguantar un embarazo? Él iba a matarla, ella iba a matarse si no sabía algo de su bebé. 

Aún débil pudo conseguir que una enfermera cumpliera con la petición de llevarla hasta la sala de incubadoras, ahí donde la recién nacida yacía recostada con varios cables y vías en su pequeño cuerpecito. Estaba débil, era frágil, pero estaba viva. 

— _Signora_ , los médicos han dicho que podría no sobrevivir la noche, ¿quisiera nombrarla ahora? —la voz de la enfermera fue un eco lejano. 

—Azure —musitó mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el fino cristal que la dividía de su hija—, su nombre es Azure Balzaretti.

—Perdone, tengo que llevarla a su habitación de vuelta —indicó tomándole del brazo con cuidado—. No puede estar mucho tiempo fuera de observación, podría ser peligroso para usted. 

No se quejó, no puso objeción alguna. Esa noche rezaría a todo dios existente si era posible para que salvara a esa bebé. Era su hija después de todo, era la adoración de su hijo, no podía causarle tanto sufrimiento a un niño que además de todo había sido su mayor apoyo durante los meses pasados, siempre a su lado para animarla, para hacerle ver que el nacimiento de una nueva integrante a la familia no era tan malo como ella lo quería pintar. 

Días largos, noches más largas todavía. 

Tormentas, viento, frío, lluvia. 

Azure sobrevivió cada una de ellas a partir de ese momento, creció sana, creció fuerte hasta que fue tiempo de darla de alta, cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de estar en brazos de la mujer que la trajo a la vida. 

En casa, con su familia.

Las caricias de Romanella eran dulces, lágrimas que fueron retiradas con premura tan pronto caían sobre las sonrosadas mejillas de la bebé que le fue entregada envuelta en aquella afelpada y cálida prenda que mantenía sus bracitos ocultos del resto. Se movía, lloraba, se quejaba, sollozaba mientras recibía pequeños besos de parte de su madre y mimos de parte de su hermano mayor. 

—¡Mira, _mamma_ , se mueve! ¡Mira qué bonita es! —era emoción pura en el rostro de Alessandro. 

—Cuidado, _sole mio_ , es muy pequeñita, no querrás lastimarla —pidió al pequeño, y con el mismo cuidado con el que la trataba dejó a la bebé en los brazos del menor, siempre asegurándose de sujetar su cabecita para impedir cualquier accidente. En efecto, era muy delicada, pero estaba llena de energía. 

Piel tan blanca como el mármol más fino, unas cuantas pecas que sobresalían en sus mejillas pero que parecían perderse de repente, nariz enrojecida a la par de mejillas regordetas que compartían el mismo tono carmín. Risas inundaron la habitación cuando la niña estornudó por reflejo, reacciones que pronto se vieron interrumpidas por una figura espectral en la puerta de la habitación, mirando con cierto recelo al niño que sujetaba a aquella bebé, y una mirada de emoción proveniente de la mujer que le ayudaba a mantenerla a salvo. 

Antaño Brando, aquella figura fue acercándose lentamente hasta que la mirada lúgubre se posó sobre la recién nacida que aún no podía ni abrir los ojos. Se removió inquieta, pequeños quejidos soltaba como si fuese a romper a llorar en ese instante, mas ese hombre la tomó en brazos con una delicadeza que no hubiese imaginado nunca en sí mismo, torciendo los labios por lo que tenía al frente. 

¿Desagrado? ¿Decepción? Quizás, pero no por la niña, sino porque Romanella parecía haberse ablandado. 

Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación con Azure en brazos, perseguido por Alessandro que no alcanzaba a comprender por qué le quitaba la oportunidad de seguir jugando con su hermanita, de seguir abrazándola como si se tratase de una muñequita especial. 

—¡Devuélvela, es mi hermanita! ¡Dámela! —lloró el pequeño. 

Dio torció los labios, y luego miró a la niña. 

Ignoró la pataleta de Alessandro, cuya única reacción fue volver derrotado con su madre, terriblemente molesto porque ese hombre estaba tomándose libertades que no le correspondían. 

Estaba solo ahora con la bebé en brazos en otra habitación, dedicándole una mirada escéptica. La miraba a detalle, era una recién nacida pero percibía en ella algo más que sólo el espíritu de un débil ser humano. Frágil, sí, pero con la fortaleza suficiente para sobrellevar los problemas que casi la privaron de la vida. Dispuesta a todo con tal de seguir adelante, incluso a soportar la más terrible tormenta. 

Igual a ella. 

Tan parecida a su madre que dolía. Quería creer que, cuando abriera los ojos, podría ver en ellos el animado color azul que en ella conoció en su tiempo. La señora Brando fue siempre una mujer de gran corazón, la única persona que en ese mundo tan podrido merecía la salvación. 

Cuidó cada uno de sus movimientos, envuelta en los brazos de aquel hombre al que le robó el cuerpo y le arrebató el aliento, celoso de sí mismo. Sonrió para sí, y tuvo cuidado de no lastimarla con aquellas garras que habían crecido en sus dedos después de cien años de silencioso encierro en ese ataúd, regalándole una caricia tan suave que ni el mismo Jonathan Joestar hubiese sido capaz de brindar. 

Ordenó se le tomase una fotografía, escrito por el revés su fecha de nacimiento y un pequeño mensaje con una caligrafía cuidada, digna de un caballero. 

_"Espero que sobrevivas, Azure... Mi niña, mi más grande anhelo"_

Romanella escuchaba detrás de la puerta aquellas palabras a medida que Dio las escribía sobre el trozo de papel y más tarde comenzaba a arrullar a la bebé. Era una faceta diferente, como si algo dentro de él se hubiese despertado, como si él sintiera que era mejor tener a esa niña bajo su cuidado y no dejarla a su suerte. 

—Te quedaría mejor mi apellido, digno de una dama. 

Ella se lo había arrebatado. 


End file.
